Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{n}{6n + 1} - \dfrac{-7}{6n + 1}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{n - (-7)}{6n + 1}$ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{n + 7}{6n + 1}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{n + 7}{6n + 1}$